Frozen Flower
by inuakag
Summary: Organization 13 has been reincarnated with new hearts but no memories of the past. Marluxia, high school teacher and playboy, is dared by Larxene to make Vexen, his student, fall in love with him. on permanent hiatus
1. Prologue

I knew I was being used. I hated it...yet I loved it. I hate him. I love him. I hate what he has done to me...yet I can't get anough of it. I want him to love me, like I love him. I want him to hate me, like I hate him.

How did it get to be like this, this loving and hating? When wil it end? I don't know. When did it start? I may never know.


	2. Chapter 1

Marluxia

"Hey, Marly!" Larxene called from down the hallway.

"Hey, Larx!" I called back, running to meet her. Once there, we linked arms and trugded towards the teacher's lounge.

"I've been dreading this day for weeks." Larxene moaned with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I couldn't wait for it to start." I anounced happily. "It's to hard picking the right guys off the street. I like to find out more before I decide if they're good enough to pick."

"First day of school and I already feel like wringing thier necks." Larxene mimed grabbing a student's throat and twisting. The evil grin on her lipps and glint in her eyes showed she wasn't kidding. "Why did I decide to become a teacher, again?" I treated it as a rhetorical question and openned the door to the lounge. Larxene ventured to the espresso machine while I flopped down on one of the hard-backed chairs. "I've already got a head-ache and it's only third block." Larxene continued.

To change the subject, and to show off, I happily announced my good news. "I've already got my next hit picked out." Larxene pulled up a chair next to mine. She took a sip of her boiling drink.

"Girl or boy?" She asked me, setting down her espresso to let it cool down.

"What do you think?" I asked back, thinking it was kind of obvious. "Boy."

"What cliche`?" She continued, ignoring the comment.

"Jock." I answered simply.

"Is he cute?" She asked, continueing on her long list of questions. She always liked to know the details of all of my hits. Being best friends's, I didn't mind telling her.

"Like you need to ask. I wouldn't pick an ugly dude. Sooo not my type."

"He sounds like a little bit of a challenge." She observed, missing the mark by a long shot.

"Nah. He'll be to easy." I corrected.

"There is no way he is all that and gay." Larxene pressed.

"He's bisexual, actually." Larxene had not touched her espresso since sitting down so I quickly snatched it up, just to mess with her.

"When are you going to make your move?" She asked, genuinely curious and not caring about the stupid drink.

"Already have. We're hooking up tonight at the Java Slava." I couldn't help but grin in satifaction at her dumbfounded face.

"Marluxia!" She gasped. "That has to be a personnel record. You've never moved that fast before."

"He was to easy." I complained. "I miss the challenge it used to be." After Larxene finally digested and thought over what I said, a cloy look came into her eyes. UHOH!

"How about I pick your next target?" She suggested, with mischievous intentions written all over her face. Knowing her, she would choose someone who was the exact opposite of my type. Her most likely choice would be smart, abnormally skinny, quiet, ugly, and female.

"No!" I immediatly protested.

"Why not!" She shouted, outraged and ticked.

"Because I know you and what you would choose." I explained. She did a show of pouting before trying again.

"I promise I'll choose a guy." She amened. I knew she would keep begging me now that she had thought of this evil idea. Larxene was the type to never give up and bother the hell out of you doing it. I thought over the future torture she would bring if I didn't accept. I wieghed the pros and cons and decided it wasn't worth it to resist her to long so I caved. Besides, we both knew who would eventually win.

"Fine. But I only have to spend a day with him."

"No." She defide. "You have to make him fall in love with you."

"What?" That will be hard!" I complained, trying to have her give me some slack.

"Exactly. You did say you missed the challenge." Larxene pointed out before taking back her cold espresso. "Oh, and no cheating on him. You will have to stick this through like you always do with everyone else." She dumped her drink in the trash and pranced out the door before I could say another word.

"What have I got myself into this time?" I wandered aloud to myself.

Ring. Ring.

The bell announced the end of first lunch. I stood up and headed back to my physical Science room to begin teachin. 


	3. Chapter 2

Marluxia

After many days of careful consideration, Larxene finally chose the perfect canditate.

"Vexen," Larxene said simply. She was sitting atop Marluxia's desk while he tried to finish grading papers.

"What?" Marluxia asked, having no clue as to what Larxene was talking about.

"Your next challenge will be Vexen." Larxene explained.

I should have seen it coming, Marluxia thought to himself. Vexen was the obvious choice. He is a science geek, top of my class. He rarely talked with anyone except the emo-kid. Vexen was constantly teased for his oversize clothes and glasses. This also gave him trust issues, so it would take a lot of work to just get to be friends , let alone get Vexen to fall in love with Marly. Marluxia was doomed.

"Are you sure?" Marly asked, hoping Larxene would choose an easier target. "Why not Travis?" Marluxia tried to lead her in another direction.

"Nah." Larxene persisted. "Travis is to quick to trust, making him easy prey to the likes of you." Larxene was to hardheaded for anyone to change her mind and Marly knew it.

He had no choice. Vexen would be his next target.

Vexen

"Class dismissed." Marluxia-sensei told the class after he finished his lecture on plant cells and the bell rang. I started to gather my stuff to leave when he called my name. "Vexen, please stay with me after class. We have something important to discuss." Not knowing what he could possibly want with me, I paitently waited for the rest of the class to rush out of the room and get a head start on socializing. Zexion, the last out the door, hesitated, glancing briefly at me. I gave him a reassuring nod and he joined the rest of the school in the hallway.

"Your a great student," Marluxia started off, "but you should be in a more advanced class." That was unexpected. I had thought I was surely in trouble.

"I can't afford a more advanced class." I admitted, looking down at my feet, ashamed.

"Why not?" Marluxia-sensei seemed genuinely curious. I had never told anyone besides Zexion, but Marluxia just looked so inocient and trusting. Marluxia was a teacher, not a student that would tease him for it.

"I live alone and have to pay for tuition, bills, and neccesities like food." That was all he was going to get out of me. No matter how much he begged, I would not tell him why. Not even Zexion knew why and I was willing to take it to my grave.

"What about your parents?" Marly looked at me with simpathetic eyes. I hated it when people did that. I was perfectly fine on my own. I was happy my parents weren't there and for good reason too. So there was absolutely no reason for someone to feel sorry for him.

"Dont' know, don't care." Technically, it was true, so I wasn't lying to my favorite teacher.

"Still, you deserve a better education. Your to smart for this stupid class." That surprised me. I had never heard of Marluxia-sensei saying anyone in that class was stupid. On the contrary, Vexen often heard him tell someone, "Your so smart," to people who were able to figure out a dificult problem. "I know!" Marluxia went behind his desk and started rummaging through it. "Ah ha." Finding what he was looking for, Marluxia came back around front and handed Vexen a giagantic textbook. "This was my college textbook." Marluxia explained. "It is just avanced enough for you, so I am giving this to you as homework."

I was so happy. Finally, I had a chance to test my intelligence, and Marluxia-sensei believed in me. I was speechless. No one had ever done anything nice for me except my one and only friend, Zexion. I was happy to see someone else do something nice for a change.

"Now you better head on home, then." Marluxia openned the pink classroom door for me. "If you have any questions, just ask me. I'll be happy to help." Again, I was struck speechless. Marly was so nice.

"Thank you," was all I managed to get out before walking down the hall to the bus port. As I stepped outside, I realized I had missed my bus. I had a licence but I didn't have the money to own a car and so took the bus home everyday. Looks like I'm walking, I silently thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Marluxia

That was too easy. I had finally come up with a plan to start talking to the kid and earn his trust. I had thought it would have been a greater challenge but nope. Vexen had beemed with happiness. Being a master of manipulation, the kid had taken the bait: hook, line, and sinker.

After congratulating myself, I quickly packed up my stuff and left to my car. Walking out the building, I noticed a certain blonde head off in the direction of his house. An idea sprang into my mind. I called out to him, catching him just before he turned the corner. I mosioned for him to come over to me. He reluctantly walked back.

"Want me to drop you off at your house?" I offered. This would give me more alone time with him. It being Friday, I could easily set up a date for tomorrow without him realizing what was going on.

"Thank you very much!" He immediantly responded. It probably never crossed his mind that I could be a creepy pedophile that could easily take him where ever I wanted and do whatever I wanted to him and he would have no way to stop me.

"It's the least I could do since it was my fault you missed your bus." I led the way to my pink Corvet. Vexen stopped and was stund. With what little money he had told me he had, he probably couldn't even imagine owning a used Beetle, let alone a brand new Corvet.

I gentalmanly openned the passenger door for him before walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

"Where to?" I asked him as I pulled out of the High School's parking lot.

"Four Oblivion Lane." Vexen replied, ashamed. He looked down at his legs and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

Several minutes passed without a sound. I tried to come up with a way to meet him tomorrow. Then, insperation struck.

"Have you checked out that textbook I gave you?" I casually asked, breaking the silence.

"I did take a peek at it after you first gave it to me." He confessed. "I didn't understand a thing, though."

_Perfect!_ "Then how about we meet somewhere tomorrow and I can tutor you." I suggested.

"I can't. I have to work all this weekend." Vexen explained, again looking down in embarrassment. _So he is embarrassed about me knowing his current cercumstances._ I quietly pondered.

"What time do you get off?"

"Seven." He said simply. "But I also have to get dinner, bathe, and study before finally going to bed at a decent enough time to get up for work the next day."

"What time do you have to go to work at?"

"Five." He watched the buildings pass out the side window, not meeting my eyes.

"But your still in high school! You shouldn't have to work such hours."

"I have to pay for rent, food, school supplies, and clothes." At this point, he was turned completely away from me, starring hard out the window like the passing houses were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow." I stated.

"But..." he began to protest.

"But nothing," I interrupted. "Have you ever eaten out at a good restraunt with decent food?"

"...no, but..."

"It's my treat." I interrupted again. "I'll pick you up after work and take you somewhere nice." I pulled up to his beaten up appartment and idled the engine. "What do you say?"

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. Really." He practiclly pleaded. I think he was afraid of owing me for something this big. It was kind of cute. _What? Don't think like that!_ I berated myself before answering Vexen.

"I'll tutor you afterwards. It my treat because you deserve it. You are on the A honor role at school, top of the class. You work hard at your job, and prabably have no down time."

"I guess." Vexen reluncted admitted. He glanced toward the clock on my dash board. "I need to get ready for work!" He quickly jumped up out of the car.

"Want me to drive you there?" I offered.

"Nah. I have to get ready first and besides, it's just across the street. Thank you again for the ride home. I would have been late for work if you hadn't come along." Vexen closed the door and proceeded up the apartment steps. I watched him for a bit till he turned around and waved goodbye. I started the car again, but not before waving back and glancing at the other side of the street to see where he worked in the first place.

Sitting there was a nice little coffee shop. It was a comfortable, privately owned cafe` with a blue door and green shutters on the windows.


End file.
